goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. R misbehaves at Gamestop and gets grounded
Narrator: Today's episode this... Narrator: Mr. R misbehaves at GameStop and gets grounded. Cuddles: Hey Mr. R! Where's your Dangerous Driving game for Xbox One? Mr. R: Um! I don't have it! Cuddles: Hey everyone! Mr. R doesn't have Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One! What a loser! (Laughing) Mr. R (Angry): Stop laughing at me! Just because i don't have Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One doesn't mean you have to laugh at me! Mr. R (Angry): I will get Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One no matter what! Mr. R's Mom: Welcome home Mr. R! What's the matter? You look angry! Mr. R: Cuddles and his friends got Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One, and made fun of me because i don't have Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One! Mr. R: Can you please go to GameStop and get Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One? Mr. R's Mom: Yes! We can go to GameStop! Let's go! Mr. R's Mom: Alright Mr. R! We are here at GameStop! Mr. R: Oh boy x5! Let's go in! Mr. R's Mom: OK Mr. R! What would you like? Mr. R: I would like to get Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One please! Mr. R's Mom: Oh no! $87! I'm sorry Mr. R! But don't have enough money to afford that game! Mr. R: But Mom! I really want that game so badly! And if i don't get that Dangerous Driving for the Xbox One, everyone will continue to make fun od me! Mr. R's Mom: Hey! Why didn't you get Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows part 1 for the Xbox 360! It only costs $45! Mr. R: Seriously! I don't care about that game! I really want to get that Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One! You better give me that game or i will punch you in the face! Mr. R's Mom: Hey! Mr. R! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows part1 for the Xbox 360, or you can have nothing at all! Your choice! Mr. R (Angry): You know what! That's it! I am going to make an earthquake right now at GameStop! Lumpy: Oh no! He made an earthquake! I better get out here! JoJuan4444: Attention shoppers, and retailers! An earthquake has started! Please leave right now! Pop: Come on Cub! Let's get out of here! Cub: I am coming Dad! Patrick the Star: Wait for me SpongeBob! I don't want to die! Narrator: At home... Mr. R's Dad: Hey Kimberly! I'm home! What happened here? I can see Mr. R crying! Don't tell me that he done something wrong! Mr. R's Mom: Well, you will be very furious when i say this! Mr. R made an earthquake at GameStop and destroyed it! Mr. R's Mom: Just because i could not give him Dangerous Driving game for the Xbox One! Mr. R's Mom: And now we are banned from to GameStop for life! Mr. R's Dad (Angry): Oh x16! Mr. R's Dad (Angry): Mr. R! Oh my god Mr. R! Why would you do a thing like that at GameStop?! You know that doing that kind of stuff like that can get you arrested! Mr. R's Dad (Angry): Why x2! Why would you do a thing like this?! Mr. R's Dad (Angry): That's it! You are grounded x10 for 500000 years! Mr. R's Dad (Angry): And i will call the police on you when we ever end up on the news! Now get out of here and go to your room right now! Mr. R (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast voices: Dave - Mr. R, Pop James - Cuddles Kimberly - Mr. R's Mom Karen - Narrator Diesel - Lumpy, Patrick the Star Paul - JoJuan4444 Ivy - Cub Lawrence - Mr. R's Dad Kidaroo - Mr. R (Angry) Scary Voice - Mr. R's Dad (Angry) Sebastien - Mr. R (Crying)